


Seeing Red

by fetchlylarrystylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, New hair, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchlylarrystylinson/pseuds/fetchlylarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to piss off management but also make Harry laugh. Harry doesn't laugh... His reaction is a little different but certainly better than Louis thought. <br/>SMUT♥︎<br/>enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> I just dyed my hair red for Autumn so that inspired me for this smut fic.

Harry was visiting his mum while Louis was in LA doing some publicity photos with Eleanor. This was always a hard time for them, being separated; all they wanted was to be allowed to be who they are and not hide. Louis was getting fed up with how sad it was making Harry. He wouldn’t hear from Harry almost the whole time he would be with Eleanor. After about three to four calls he would finally reach Harry at around midnight and Harry would just sound so broken and quiet like he had been on the verge of tears or already crying. It broke Louis’ heart, but lately it was starting to just anger him. Louis had always been extremely protective of Harry from the start; in the X Factor days. He likes to say it was because Harry was only a mere sixteen and Louis was eighteen, although he knows that no matter the age, Harry just had such an innocent persona about him that Louis felt he had to protect. Louis felt so powerless, and if the lads knew him for anything, it was that he was always the one in control.

Louis was torn; he couldn’t do anything because of the stupid contract with Modest. Louis had to think of a way to bend the contract rules, or at least piss Modest off, and more importantly make his Harry smile again.

“Hazza?” Louis shouted from the front door of his and Harry’s shared flat. Louis heard him stumbling down the hallway and smiled with fond over his two left footed boy.

“Louis?” Harry shouted running down the hallway. “Oh my god-“he jumped on Louis’ small but strong frame, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist. He began kissing him in between words “what are-” *kiss* “you-“*kiss* “doing home-“*kiss* “early?” Louis smiled into their kisses.

“I missed you love.” Louis carried Harry over to the couch and plopped him down.

“Why are you wearing your hood inside?” Harry asked curiously trying to take it off.

“Never mind that.” Louis stated sharply slapping his hand away.

Louis sat down next to Harry and looked at him seriously. “Harry… you know it breaks my heart to hear what you sound like when I’m away.”

Harry looked down “I’m okay when you’re just away, but when you’re away with… her it just hurts so much.” Harry whispered. 

Louis took Harry’s face in his small hands, making him look up and said “I know, believe me it’s not my choice. Honestly I genuinely think that we would be okay as a band if we came out. We already have such a strong fan base, and we’ve made it so far. Harry I want to come out so bad and I know the other lads are on board, but we can’t. Modest told us that we would lose every penny we ever made and we need that money to start our family together. We aren’t just doing this for our fans anymore; it’s for our children too.”

Harry leaned in and kissed him. “I know, sometimes it just gets hard.”

All of a sudden, Louis’ serious tone was overtaken by a playful smirk. “Louis I know that look. That’s the same look you get every time you pull a prank on Liam or mess with Modest.” Louis smirked wider. “Oh Lou… what did you do this time?”

Just then Louis pulled off his hood and reviled his bright, cherry-coke, red hair. Harry’s jaw dropped as he took in the sight of Louis with red hair. “L-Louis.” Harry stuttered. Louis knew Harry liked it, but he just assumed he was stuttering because he was shocked.

“Well, what do you think? I did it to piss off Management for making me spend so much time with Eleanor; also I thought it would make you laugh.” Louis smiled.

“L-Louis…” Harry stuttered still taking in the sight of his hair.

“Oh no do you not like it? I can dye it back-“

“No!” Harry cut him off. “Defiantly do not dye it back.” Harry’s voice was deeper this time and his pupils were beginning to blacken the more he stared at Louis’ hair.

It took Harry adjusting his ridiculously tight black jeans for Louis to finally catch on that Harry didn’t only like his new hair, but he was getting turned on by it. “Harry…” Louis smirked “baby, are you getting all hot by my red hair?” Louis asked with a dark tone.

Harry was just breathless. Louis leaned in to kiss him and Harry quickly responded by kissing back harder as he straddled Louis’ lap. Harry began to grind his hips down as Louis thrust up in sync with Harry’s creating the friction they both were beginning to desperately need.

Louis with his fingers tangled in Harry’s curls, pulled back to revile his creamy neck. He kissed down it driving Harry crazy and making him moan out “Louuu.” Louis quickly flipped them over so that he was on top of Harry; who was sprawled out on the couch. Louis ripped off his white t-shirt and kissed messily down his toned, ink covered chest.

“So beautiful; missed this.” Louis spoke as he kissed down to Harry’s v-line. Normally Harry loved it when Louis was all sweet to him during sex, but seeing Louis with red hair just wasn’t the same. Harry suddenly had the strongest urge for Louis to just completely wreck him. As Louis continued being sweet to him, placing kisses all over his body, Harry realized he would have to get Louis on his level.

“Lou-“Harry moaned sitting up.

“What is it love?”

“Wanna suck you.” Louis gulped. Harry was never this straight forward with sex, and it was turning him on.

“Y-yeah, okay.” Louis sat up on the couch as Harry got to his knees on the floor in front of him. “Look so good on your knees for me baby.” Louis panted.

Harry began to stroke him to stoke him to full hardness, and then he licked a fat stripe from his balls to the tip. Harry licked all around his cock, mimicking an ice cream cone. The way he did it while casually glancing up at Louis made it seem so innocent, which in return made it all that more dirty. Harry took his head into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks as the head of his cock breached his throat. “Soo good H-Harry.” Louis moaned. Harry pulled off swiftly causing Louis to whimper. 

“Fuck my mouth.” Harry simply said; voice deep and rough. Louis could have cum right then and there.

“R-really?” Louis asked; Harry didn’t like to get rough very often.

“Louis, I want you to fuck my mouth; I want you to wreck me, and own me. I’m all yours Louis.”

Louis then grabbed a fistful of Harry’s long, loose curls and thrusted himself into Harry’s awaiting mouth in one swift motion. Harry blinked up at Louis as if he were just waiting for Louis to get on with it. How submissive Harry was being was killing Louis. They both have never been this turned on before. Louis hit the back of Harry’s throat and Harry choked a little bit but quickly recovered, sucking even harder. “Y-yeah, you like that Harry? You like me fucking your pretty little mouth? God you’re filthy.” Harry resisted the urge to palm himself to Louis’ dirty talk.

Louis was getting close so he pulled out. “Don’t wanna cum just yet. Strip for me love.” Louis commanded as he stripped as well. “Hands and knees.” Harry obeyed automatically turning around, presenting his bum to Louis. Louis spread Harry’s cheeks apart and licked a fat stripe over his hole causing Harry to moan out.

“M-more Louis!” Just then he felt a sharp smack to his bum.

“You don’t tell me what to do Harry. I’ve had enough people bossing me around the past week, so you’re going to be a good boy for me yeah?”

“Mhhmm.”

“Use your words Harry.” Louis ordered voice low and stern.

“Y-yeah, okay.” Harry moaned out.

Louis continued getting Harry wet and opening him up with his tongue. Harry tried his best not to push back against Louis face; knowing better to not push for anything.

Once Harry was wet and relaxed, Louis slipped in a finger and began thrusting it in and out slowly teasing Harry. “Mmhhh Lou y-yes.” Harry moaned.

“You like that baby?”

“Yeah Louis soo much.”

Louis smirked. “You want more Hazza?”

“Please Louis!” Harry whined.

Louis continued with just one finger “How about you tell me what gets you off about my new hair? You know I did it just to make you laugh, I didn’t know it would actually turn you on.” He chuckled.

“Juss wasn’t ‘xpecting it. It’s s-so bold, you’re such a bad ass Lou.” Louis added another finger, while reminding Harry to continue on. “Y-yeahh. You look so tough and y-your confidence is so hot Lou. Especially w-when you’re on the field playing football. Can just imagine y-youu running around with red hair in your jersey and s-shorts Lou-FUcckk.” Harry moaned as Louis added a third finger gently rubbing his prostate. 

“You want more Harry?” Harry moaned ‘yes’. “Beg for it; show me how much you want it.”

Harry blushed; he was quite the exhibitionist, so being embarrassed during sex was kind of a kink for him. “P-please Louis.”

“You can do better than that love.” Louis teased three fingers deep in his hole.

“Louis fuck me please I n-need it.”

“Don’t know if I’m convinced baby.”

“Fuck me p-please! Your red hair is turning me on so much I c-can’t take it! Daddy fuck me hard, ruin me! I’m y-your little slut. Didn’t finger myself the w-whole time you were gone. N-need you Daddyyy please!”

Louis was pretty sure his mouth was agape as he stared at Harry withering on the bed. While Harry had a kink for being exposed and embarrassed, Louis had a huge Daddy kink. Harry knew that if he whispered any sentence in Louis’ ear while in public with the word Daddy at the end, there was a good chance of having a rough quickie in the bathroom. So Louis lubed himself up and slid into Harry in one slow thrust.

“O-ohh fuckk Daddy you’re s-so big!”

“So tight for me baby.” Louis began to thrust into Harry slow and deep making Harry shiver. As much as this position felt good, Louis wanted to watch Harry’s face as he came undone. “Flip over for me love.” Harry lie on his back, and wrapped his legs around Louis waist as he pushed in.

Harry wanted to scream faster and harder but he knew better than to order Louis around when he was in his Daddy state. So he just started pushing down when Louis would push up into him. Louis caught on quickly and began to pound into him harder. Harry knew he would have some serious rug burn on his back from Louis’s aggressive and powerful thrusts.

“Yeahh fuckk!” Harry moaned loudly. He tangled his long fingers in Louis red hair messing it up in the process. Louis noticed Harry starring with lust at his hair and smirked. Harry was already getting close as Louis shifted his angle and began pounding into Harry’s sensitive prostate with no forgiveness.

“You gonna cum for me baby? Such a slut begging for me to fuck you just because you like my hair color.” Harry whined, the dirty talk clearly getting him closer to the edge. Louis’s thrust didn’t let up as he spoke. “Look so good baby, taking Daddy’s cock so well.” Harry couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Cum.” Hot spurts of white cum painted their chests.

The sight of Harry arching his back with a whisper of “Daddy” leaving his lips made Louis cum deep into Harry with a low groan. They took a minute to catch their breaths; Louis slid out of Harry and lied on the floor next to him.

“If I knew that’s how you would’ve reacted I would’ve dyed m hair a long time ago.” Louis chuckled.

“It’s really hot, but you’re gonna be in so much trouble.”

“Yeah yeah, fuck management.” Louis spat out. Harry really did love it when Louis got all tough. He leaned into Louis and began to kiss down his neck. “Whao come on now love, don’t get too excited.” He chuckled. “Come on, we can continue this in the shower.” Harry hopped up and led the way, making Louis smile with fond at his overly sweet and innocent, yet kinky boyfriend.


End file.
